Sweet Memories
by Ixilight
Summary: Tohru is all grownup, and remembering her times with the Sohmas. : Not explicit, but does have violence in a later chapter. Does she choose a Sohma?
1. Remembering Yuki 1

Sweet Memories

**Okay, this is an AU where Tohru is now an adult remembering times spent with the Sohmas (although they are not from her point of view). It's a collection of stories. I may draw it all together and lead up to the time where she is remembering from, or not. I just hope you enjoy these stories! (by the way, this is my first fanfic)**

**Time for the usual stuff: I own Furuba, I would LOVE some Flames, and don't you DARE R&R. Wait, that's not how it goes… ;) (I don't own FB, please R&R. and I don't really care if you flame because you're the one wasting your time!)**

**Now for the first chapter…**

Tohru browsed through the books at the library, muttering to herself. "Let's see now, it should be around her somewhere…" Suddenly, she stopped and a sweet smile formed on her face. She gently picked up the book she had stopped at, looking longingly at the elegant horse carrying its two riders bareback across a meadow.

_How odd, just was I was thinking about_…

A faint blush stained her cheeks as pink as her button-down dress as she remembered that precious afternoon…

"I have some good news everyone!" Shigure said enthusiastically before taking a bite of Tohru's delicious beef stew.

"Get on with it." muttered Kyo. "It's probably something stupid"

Shigure shook his head at this and pointed at his full cheeks…

"Naturally, he remembers just before stuffing food in his mouth." Yuki commented.

When Shigure finished chewing, he announced the news: "We are all going to the countryside! There is a lovely place owned by the Sohmas, with horses and individual cabins!"

At this, Tohru looked overwhelmed "But… individual cabins? And horses? I, I don't know, it all sounds so expensive! I can't keep going on these trips and not paying anything! And you let me live here and everything, and I don't do anything for you! Oh no, I simply couldn't! I-"

At this point, Shigure interrupted. "Nonsense. Why, you just now cooked us a lovely meal, much more satisfying that burnt rice, or burnt miso…" He trailed off.

Tohru stilled looked uneasy, and sensing she was just about the start rambling again, Yuki said "He's quite right, you know. You have cooked and cleaned for us for about two years now, and it's been a while since our last vacation. Just relax."

"Yeah, don't make such a big deal out of it. It's not like we do this every week" added Kyo, by now getting irritated.

"Well, I guess you are right, but I still should pay for something! My cabin or gas money or…" Tohru's eyes started to get that dizzy look, so Shigure interrupted again, saying, "Why, Kyo, did my ears deceive me, or did you just agree with Yuki?"

Cat ears popped up on Kyo's head. "What! You're crazy, of course not! Why would I ever agree with that Yuki!"

"Because you know I'm right" said Yuki coolly. At this, Kyo leapt to his feet. "Shut up, you damn Rat! I don't even want to go on the stupid trip anyway! Not if YOU'RE going." He shouted, before storming out of the room.

Tohru's eyes stopped spinning when the door slid shut with a bang.

_Oh no, they're fighting again! And it's all my fault…_

"Pity, and here I thought you two might be starting to get along." mourned the dog.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Yuki shot a cold look at Shigure.

"Well, it's settled then! We leave in two days!" Shigure said cheerily, ignoring Yuki's glare.

Hatori did the driving!

Tohru pressed her face to the glass, staring at beautiful land stretching as far as the eye could see. "Wow, it's so beautiful!"

_Oh, Mom, I wish you could see! I can't believe the Sohmas are taking me somewhere so nice!_

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen it all before. Are we there _yet_?" Kyo had decided to come along at the last minute, and was not happy about it

"Actually, we just arrived." Hatori stated.

After everyone had settled in, Yuki came and knocked on Tohru's door.

"Miss Honda?"

"Oh! Be right there!" seconds later, the door opened. Tohru was slightly flushed, and the room behind her was perfect and cheerful.

_She is looks so beautiful, so, so…_

"Amazing."

"What?" Tohru said.

_Did I say that out loud? Think, Yuki, think!_

"Well… it's just amazing that your room can be so neat and friendly after only 30 minutes here. Mine isn't exactly perfect." Yuki managed.

"O-oh! I could come and clean it for you! It's no trouble at all! After all I am supposed to be your housekeeper, I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier!" she apologized.

"No, no, you are supposed to be relaxing. I'll be fine, really." Yuki reassured her. "Do you want to go horseback riding this afternoon?"

"That would be wonderful! I brought a pair of pants just in case! Are your sure it's all right?"

"Quite sure." Yuki said as he smiled. "I'll leave you to change."

"I'll be very quick! Thank you so much!" Tohru started to close the door.

"Oh, Miss Honda?"

"Yes?" responded the onigiri **(A/N for those that don't know, onigiririce ballTohru. Just in case!)**

"Have you ridden before?" he asked.

"A little. Just for fun." Tohru blushed as she answered. "A long time ago, but I haven't been able to since. Horses are… well, the chance just didn't come up."

_Horses are too expensive. I couldn't have asked mom, with her working so hard just to get us by, or grandpa, who was being so kind already, to pay for it! I just couldn't!_

Looking a little awkward wearing pants, Tohru stepped out of her one-room cabin and found Yuki waiting with his back to her

"Um, I'm ready. Sorry it took so long." She said shyly. Yuki jumped at her voice and turned around.

"Oh, not at all, Miss Honda. Shall we go?" said Yuki. He stood and offered his arm to her. She took it and they headed off to the stables.

There were already two horses waiting for them, an elegant white arab mare for Tohru, and a skittish chestnut gelding for Yuki, also Arabian. A groom was there waiting, and after he and Tohru had been thoroughly introduced, he helped her mount up, and saw her and Yuki off.

As Tohru waved to the fading figure of yet another Sohma, Yuki watched her. She seemed to be a natural! So, the Onigiri wasn't a klutz all the time…

"I know a lovely place we can go to. It won't take us too long. Let's start out slow. Just let me know if you need to stop." Yuki said to her.

Tohru nodded, and they settled into a comfortable silence. About 30 minutes later, and after some polite chatting and more silence, Yuki announced that they had nearly reached their destination.

"What is that? It sounds like water!" Tohru commented. Yuki gave a small, genuine smile, and simply said "You'll see."

**A/N not much of a cliff-hanger, but I had to break it up somehow! Lol. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update soon.**


	2. Remembering Yuki 2

**Okay, this is an AU where Tohru is now an adult remembering times spent with the Sohmas (although they are not from her point of view). It's a collection of stories. I may draw it all together and lead up to the time where she is remembering from, or not. I just hope you enjoy these stories! **

**Time for the usual stuff: I own Furuba, I would LOVE some Flames, and don't you DARE R&R. Wait, that's not how it goes… ;) (I don't own FB, please R&R. and I don't really care if you flame because you're the one wasting your time!)**

**Time for the second chapter! **

"What is that? It sounds like water!" Tohru commented. Yuki gave a small, genuine smile, and simply said "You'll see."

As they turned a corner, a breathtaking view appeared. The land they were riding on dropped off on the right into a cliff, and it became clear the source of the sound of water. A delicate waterfall cascaded down the cliff, the water sparkling in the slowly fading sunlight. Tohru gasped, and stared out at the scene in wonder. "Yuki… it's so beautiful…"

_Just like you _Yuki thought as he said aloud, "Yes, it is" and again a small smile appeared on his face.

The two dismounted, and Yuki produced a small bag with snacks.

"Oh, goodness! I didn't even think to bring food! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make trouble..." Tohru stammered as Yuki pulled the items out of the satchel.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. It was no trouble at all. Just relax and enjoy the view." He reassured her.

"um… Yuki?" the onigiri blushed. "You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Tohru, you know." _There, I finally said it. It took me two years, but I did._

Yuki turned even redder than her, and said "As you wish… Tohru." They sat in silence for a few moments before she started to serve out the food Yuki had brought. He allowed her to do so, lost in thought. (Mwaha, I'm leaving it up to your imagination as to what those thoughts were.)

Tohru broke the silence this time, with "So, Yuki, how did you find this place?"

Yuki shook away his musings, and responded "Just by luck I was looking for a new trail, and I came upon it. I've... I've never taken anyone else here before."

"Really? Wow, that's so nice of you to bring me…" Tohru gasped

"Not at all, it's my pleasure"

Again, a smile! This time a little wider. Tohru had never seen him smile so often before.

They filled up the rest of the time with chit-chat, and when they were finished, Tohru insisted on being the one to clean up.

"Do you need help up?" Yuki asked Tohru as she stared slightly confused at the English-style saddle.

"Well, if your really don't mind, I am not sure if I could get up myself…" Tohru admitted.

Yuki walked over to her, and showed her how to place her foot in the stirrup. Just as he was about to give her a boost up, she slipped and fell against him.

POOF

The usual bang and cloud followed, but accompanied by the frightened whinny of Yuki's nearby horse, as it shot off back down the trail in fear. Tohru's mare simply flicked her ears in slight annoyance.

"Oh no! Yuki, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen! Oh no, now what are we going to do!" Tohru worried.

"Don't worry about it… Tohru. We'll figure something out." Yuki sighed slightly.

As it worked out, Tohru ended up carrying Yuki in her front shirt pocket. It took a few tries and a tree stump, but she got in the saddle in one piece.

"We will have to go faster this time, so I don't change back…" Yuki stated. Tohru nodded. "Right."

Yuki instructed Tohru on how to trot properly, and after a few awkward attempts, she got it right. She was much more nervous now that on the way down, and it was showing. By now, the sun had nearly sunk below the horizon, and Yuki was starting to worry. "Tohru…can you go any faster?"

"um, well, I can try…" she did as he told her, and in a moment, the horse broke out in a canter. Unlike trotting, Tohru caught the hang of this immediately, and Yuki sitting in her pocket wasn't bounced a bit. Tohru let out a joyous laugh, and they sped along as the light faded, silhouetting her and the horse against the clear sky.

_Wow_ was all that Yuki could think as he watched –from a very close point of view.

As the barn came into view, Tohru gradually slowed back down to a walk. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her hair wind-blown, and her eyes sparkled. She hopped lightly off the horse, and removed Yuki from her pocket, seconds before he transformed back. Tohru turned around just in time, and Yuki quickly dressed.

"That was so amazing! Thank you so much Yuki! I had the most wonderful time!" she was so enchanted, she didn't even start rambling apologies.

"No, thank you. It never would have been that nice without you." Yuki added firmly.

Tohru ducked her head in embarrassment and pleasure. "Well, I suppose we should be getting back to our cabins soon, or else the others will start to worry." The groom took this opportunity to come over and lead the mare away, after Tohru showed the horse with affection. As he walked away, he commented, "The other horse arrived back earlier… what happened?" not really expecting an answer. Tohru and Yuki just looked at each other and smiled.

(Back to the Present)

* * *

Tohru was jolted out of her reverie as a man brushed past her to grab a book.

"You're blocking the shelf." He grumbled and stalked away before she could say anything. She found herself still faintly smiling, and she went up to the library desk to check out the book that had brought the memory to surface.

* * *

**A/N Well, there's the first story! I hope you enjoyed it. I will hopefully have the next one up soon. It will be added as a chapter, not a whole new story. I won't add it until it's nearly finished, but that shouldn't take too long as I have all of them planned out. :D**

**Oh, and to all Kyo x Tohru, Haru x Tohru, or anyone else and Tohru fans, don't worry, everyone should get some time being remembered by Tohru.**

**Thanks to Saki-san for being my first (and only XP) reviewer:D**

**Saki: yeah, I know, it's weird being the writer instead of the reviewer... I will be commenting on your latest chapter shortly:D and, I'm glad you like it so far. . The next story isn't vacation-y. XP but there will be others!**


	3. Bittersweet 1

**A/N this chapter is a different memory, but Tohru has this flashback the same day as the other. Sorry it took me a lil while to update, I have been really busy, and I got sick. XP (I still am…but the need to write drove me on! ;))**

**Well, I only have two reviews as of now…  but, if that's how it's gonna be, oh well. Thanks saki-san! . My lone reviewer…**

**And that leads me to my next point…**

**Please feel free to click that little button that says "review". It's not ticklish or anything. In fact, I think it would be very happy, as it feels a little neglected right now. **

**And,-sigh- I don't own Furuba.**

**Flames don't make a difference to me either way, (in fact, they would probably help to keep me warm, and not as sick) you're the one wasting your time if you do so go right on ahead. **

Taking her new book with her, Tohru left the library. As she pushed through the door, someone shouted outside…

"AKITO!"

Tohru's head whipped around, trying frantically to spot the head of the Sohma family. She heard it again, and another young woman rushed past and into the arms of a handsome, healthy blonde man.

"Oh, Akito, I've missed you!" said the couple walked away hand in hand.

Tohru sighed in relief, shaking. She couldn't believe how much his name could still frighten her…

* * *

_---Flashback---_

Shigure leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

"That was a most excellent meal, Tohru. Our little flower is flourishing! Such a lovely little housewife. We are so lucky!"

Yuki and Kyo glared at the dog.

"You pervert." Yuki said almost tiredly.

"Shigure, stop calling her that! She's not a housewife! And you, letting him!" Kyo yelled at Shigure, then at Tohru.

"O-oh, it's okay, it doesn't really matter…" Tohru mumbled. Before Kyo could resume yelling, Shigure interrupted, his joking manner gone.

"Tohru, there is something rather important I need to talk to you about. Akito… wants to see you. Alone."

Yuki paled at the name, and turned nearly as gray as his hair when he heard "alone".

Now, Kyo was really mad. His whole face turned bright red, and his hair spiked up. "You can't let her go alone!" he shouted.

"I'm afraid I must, Akito flat out ordered it. He said alone, or her memory will be erased." Shigure said solemnly (Yes, Shigure, said something solemnly)

Kyo didn't even answer this. He just stormed out, slamming the door behind, and dashed up to the roof.

Yuki had recovered slightly by this point, and managed to say "Why… did he say why?"

Shigure shrugged. "All he said was he wanted to see her tomorrow, after lunch, and he wanted to see her alone."

It was Tohru's turn to pale. "T-tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Hatori will be coming to pick you up."

"Oh. Well, if Hatori is coming, I'd better make more lunch tomorrow! He won't have eaten. He needs to take better care of himself…"

(insert line)

Up on the roof…

_Why does he want to see her? And why alone? And why do I care so much? _

Thoughts like these whirled around in Kyo's head. "Dammit!" he mumbled and slammed his fist down on the roof.

(insert line)

The next day…

Everyone gathered around the table to eat lunch, and Tohru remembered that Hatori was coming.

"Oh! Where's Hatori? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Tohru exclaimed. "If he doesn't get here soon, he won't have time for lunch!"

_knock knock knock!_

"Speak of the devil!" Shigure sang.

"That must be him!" she hopped up and opened the door. Sure enough, Hatori was there.

"Hello Tohru." Hatori said. "Shigure, did you just call me the devil?"

"Of course not! Come in come in!" the dog said loudly.

"Oh, yes, please do come in! I just finished making lunch, and there is enough for you too!" Wen Tohru saw Hatori hesitate, she added a simple "Please?"

The doctor relented, not able to say no to Tohru. After a very enjoyable meal, Hatori stood up. "Thank you very much, Tohru, it was a delight. Now, I'm very sorry to say, we should be going."

"Miss Honda… ah, Tohru…I'm coming with you." Yuki murmured. Everyone stared at him. (A/N for those that haven't read it, or don't remember, Tohru asked Yuki to call her by her first name, sometime before this)

_Mom, Yuki is being so noble! But I can't let him come, not to see Akito._

"No! You don't have to. Don't worry about me! I'll be just fine." Tohru told Yuki.

"How noble of you! Kyo, why didn't you think of that?" Shigure teased the cat.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T, YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo stormed out of the room and scurried up to the roof.

_I would go… I want to protect her, keep her safe… but I can't go to the main house, he knows that! _Kyo thought angrily.

"Well, he certainly is being temperamental." Shigure noted, not remembering he had been the one to infuriate him.

"In any case, Yuki, you can't come. Akito specifically told me before I left to be sure only Tohru was brought to the main estate, and that none of you is to enter the property unless he sends for them."

Yuki's expression of worry flickered for a moment, into what the others didn't know, before worsening.

_I don't have to face him after all. Wait, what am I thinking? I should insist! I can't abandon her!_

Seeing the rat was about to protest, Hatori turned towards the door. "I'm sorry, Tohru, but we need to be going now. We don't want to be late."

No one argued that point. Yuki bid Tohru farewell, then retreated up to his room. Tohru and Hatori got in the car and were on their way.

"Tohru. I am sure you will be fine, but just remember, do nothing to insult him. If you need anything, I'll will be nearby, just give a shout." Hatori said in his doctor voice, not letting his emotion slip in. "And don't speak to him unless he asks you too."

_I can't believe I am taking her to him, I am sure he can't just want to talk. How can I do this? It was this or erase her memory, but still! I'll never forgive myself if anything happens. Neither will anyone else._

"Oh. Alright." She gave him a smile, thinking that she was glad to have someone she knew and trusted nearby, and nearly laughed remembering when she was afraid to be alone with Hatori, who now was her protection.

The walk to Akito's room seemed to take forever. Tohru just followed silently behind Hatori until he stopped and turned to knock on a door. The knock echoed through the hallway, in synch with Tohru's pounding heart.

"Come in." was all that came from the room. Hatori slid the door open, to see Akito lying on a futon, facing the door with an expressionless look. Hatori gestured Tohru in first, and shut the door once they were both inside.

"Sit." Akito ordered

Tohru rushed forward to kneel on the floor in front of Akito.

"So. Tohru."

Tohru said nothing, remembering Hatori's words, and looked at the floor.

"How are you?" Akito asked calmly.

Tohru looked up in surprise.

_Maybe he is in a good mood, and just wants to talk after all!_

"I-I'm fine! Thank you…and how are you?"

"How do you THINK I am? I'm dying! You shouldn't be so inconsiderate!" Akito yelled.

_Oh no! I made him mad!_

Tohru apologized frantically, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You're right, of course. I just-"

"Get. Out." He said flatly, glaring.

_I don't know whether to be relieved or worried! I'd guess I'd better hurry and go!_ Tohru thought to herself.

She started to rise.

"Not _you_. Hatori." Akito said with scorn.

Tohru sat back down, her eyes wide. Hatori opened his mouth to protest, planning on convincing Akito that he should be here as his doctor. He couldn't abandon Tohru.

"I mean it. GET OUT!" Akito yelled. "Not just out of the room. Leave this house! NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: And here it ends! For today, at least.**


End file.
